1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable lens, a camera, and a camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, there has been a contrast automatic focusing (AF) method, as an automatic focusing method used in capturing a moving image, in which a focus lens is wobbled to be lead to an in-focus position while determining a focusing state from a captured image signal. If a lens with high optical sensitivity such as the focus lens is moved, it has been also known that the movement causes a change in image magnification depending on conditions for a focal length and an F-number. For this reason, there is a possibility that the focus lens is wobbled to make the change in image magnification conspicuous.
As a countermeasure of this, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-271696 discusses a technique, in which association information is stored that information about the position of a variator lens is associated with information about a rate of a change in image magnification caused in performing wobbling control on the focus lens, and the wobbling control is changed based on the information. The association information is transmitted from an interchangeable lens to a camera body in an initial communication when the interchangeable lens is mounted on the camera body, so that it takes a long time for the initial communication.